


Marriage and Cheating

by casness



Series: Mary's and Kono's Mission [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Steve and Danny end up in marriage counseling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage and Cheating

The members of Five-0 stood around the conference table looking at the information for a new case. The case was the murder of two high profile couples and the only thing linking the murdered couples was a counseling clinic that they visited weeks apart. Danny frowned at the information, trying to not think about the last time he and Rachel went to a marriage counselor. Chin was busy talking about the information he downloaded off the victims' phones. Kono was grinning in her mind since to her this was the perfect opportunity to get Steve and Danny to go to the counselor. Steve had his aneurysm face, which basically stated everything one needs to know about the situation.

After the discussion of Chin's findings, Kono looked at Steve and Danny, who were standing near each other, and said "So, I think that the two of you should go undercover for this since the marriage counselor that Mary and the department therapist recommended is based at the clinic. You have a reason for being there."

Danny glared at Kono. "Except for the fact that we aren't married. Why don't you go with one of us?" he replied. I'm pretty sure I would remember it if I married Steve, thought Danny.

"Nope. No one would believe that a strong independent woman like myself would be married to one of you," she pointed at Steve and Danny, "and Chin is my cousin," she bumped shoulders with Chin.

"Well, actually you ca-" started Chin but stopped when Kono stepped on his foot. He turned to her and mouthed, ow. Kono glared in return.

Steve listened to the discussion with his thinking face. Finally he said "Danno, we'll go. Chin make up the paperwork. Confirm with Danno what last name he wants. I'm off to make our appointment," he looked at Danny, "Darling." He kissed the stunned Danny on the forehead and walked to his office.

"What?" asked Danny trying to figure out when exactly he lost control of the situation. At most, Kono would pair off with one of us and the other would sit in front of the clinic and watch the place. Now, it's Steve and I? reflected Danny.

"So, brah, do you want to be Daniel McGarrett, Daniel McGarrett-Williams or Daniel Williams-McGarrett?" asked Chin smirking. Kono snorted next to him and was holding her stomach to keep from laughing.

"Screw you both," said Danny walking away to his office. As soon as he closed the door, the two cousins leaned against each other and burst out laughing.

"I think that means he wants to be a McGarrett," said Kono when she finally caught her breath. She pulled Chin with her to her office. She rummaged through her desk before saying "ah ha" and pulled out a marriage certificate. "Work done, just need to file it and make the rest of the cover" she said to Chin, who was smirking again.

"Nicely done, Kono" said Chin admiring the forged marriage certificate, "I'll get on this. Thanks."

After Chin exited her office, Kono sat at her desk smiling. Wait till Mary hears about this, she thought. She looked towards Steve's office and noticed that he was doing paperwork. Time to check if he actually made the appointment, she thought as she picked up the phone and dialed the counseling clinic.

~~~  
It took a week to get the paperwork sorted through for Danny and Steve to be "married." One of the things that Chin discovered is that the clinic did extensive research to make sure that a couple was truly married. Chin noted that each time there was a search for the two of them, it originated from within the clinic. The cover is working. I just hope their ready, mused Chin while tracing the latest search's ip address, which originated from the clinic. Chin glanced at the clock on his computer, it was just around the time when Steve and Danny should be getting to the clinic.

Kono sat at a table in the cafe across the street from the clinic. From her position, she had a clear view of the entrance. "I'm in position," she said as she watched Danny and Steve enter the clinic. The two men were bantering as they passed through the glass doors. "We're in" she heard in her ear. She nodded and started to sip her drink. At least that way, she looked like she was just sitting at the cafe and not on staking out the place.

Danny was still complaining about being "married" to Steve as they entered the reception area for the clinic. "Seriously, why me?" he questioned as Steve lead him to the receptionist.

"Hi," Steve smiled at the receptionist "we have an appointment. Steven and Daniel McGarrett for a Doctor Ray."

The receptionist checked the appointment book and smiled back. "Yes, here you are. So if you would just complete these forms, she will be right with you," said the receptionist handing over a clip board with a set of forms attached. Steve thanked her, took Danny's arm and lead them to a pair of seats.

Once seated, Steve looked around the waiting area, finding nothing suspicious he started on the paperwork. Danny picked up a magazine that was laying on the end table next to his seat and started to browse through it, every once in a while glancing at the answers Steve put on the forms. Noticing that Steve put down "McGarrett" and wrote the correct social security number, Danny exclaimed "I'm a McGarrett? And how do you know my social security number?"

Steve sighed and paused filling out the paperwork. He looked at Danny, "you didn't tell Chin that you wanted to keep your last name. I memorized you social security number when I first looked at your file," answered Steve.

"Who's paying for this excursion?"

"Governor." "Navy." came two answers to Danny's question. The first was from Kono and the second from Steve.

"The Navy? Really?" asked Danny.

"When Chin put in the paperwork, you were added under my insurance. The Military has good insurance and with DADT repealed, they can't really do anything" answered Steve while filling out the rest of the paperwork.

Danny looked at Steve trying to figure out when exactly did they actually get married. As far as he knew, this setup was for the case and not real. He shook his head and went back to reading the magazine, which was open to the page "Secrets of Male Arousal" The? What am I reading? thought Danny as he flipped to the cover and discovered it was Cosmopolitan Magazine. He put it down and picked up a magazine about food. Better, maybe this will give me an idea about what to cook for Dinner.

Steve smirked at Danny's actions. He checked over the paperwork, once he was satisfied he walked over to the receptionist and handed it back to her with a smile. Now the waiting began, two couples went before them. By the time the second couple came out with unhappy faces, Danny turned to Steve and said "You know, the last time I went to a marriage counselor, I ended up divorced with Rachel petitioning for full custody and taking most of my money."

"We’re not getting a divorce," stated Steve.

"That's a good attitude and one that I try to promote to all of my patients," said a voice from the across the room, "Come in." The two men stood up from their seats and walked to the office.

~~~  
"I'm Doctor Ray. I see that you were recommended to me by a couple of different people. So, what brings you here today, Mr. and Lt. Commander McGarrett?" asked the Dr. Ray.

"Where do we start-" said Steve but was interrupted by Danny's "He's insane. He disregards police procedure. Thank God we have immunity because HPD would have thrown him out by now with the amount of lawsuits on police brutality, he would generate."

"Mr. McGarrett, I am more interested in helping you overcome difficulties in your relationship. Let's start with this, on a scale how much do you love each other?" said Dr. Ray.

Steve and Danny looked at each other then at the therapist, "can we skip that question for now?" they asked.

"Alright, let's start at the beginning. How long have you two been together?"

"Six months" answered Steve.

"I think even less. More like three weeks," answered Danny.

Steve looked at him, "three weeks?"

"Yes, I'm counting from when I found the album" said Danny, "unless you want me to accuse you of cheating?"

"Cheating? Lt. Commander, you cheated on your spouse?" asked Dr. Ray

"I did not cheat on him. Catherine and I are just friends who happen to-"

"That's called fuck buddies, Babe. And if you count 6 months you cheated on me. Three times to be exact" interrupted Danny.

"Fine! I cheated on you but I stopped seeing her three weeks ago" shouted Steve.

Danny sat back in his chair with his hands crossed, "that doesn't excuse it. This is worse than Rachel. At least with her, we dated, got married, had Grace, got divorced. I knew exactly when all those things happened. Here, I didn't even know we were married until we were asked it so often"

"You did marry though. There must be some reason that you married him," prompted Dr. Ray.

Danny looked at Steve, who had a hopeful expression. "He's a good partner, crazy but good and loyal."

Steve smiled, "You're a great partner too, Danno."

Dr. Ray smiled at the two, "Alright, let's continue. How's your sex life?"

"What sex life? I haven't gotten laid since I got to this pineapple-infested place" said Danny, "He had more sex than me with Catherine and whoever else."

"Wait, it was just Catherine. There was nobody else. Can we skip this question also?" said Steve.

This is getting difficult, thought Dr. Ray. "Alright, well what is currently giving you trouble in the relationship?"

"People interfering in the relationship and implying stuff. Also, he wants me to move out of my apartment and move in with him" answered Danny.

"I can't see how you can live in that place, much less bring Grace there. It's too broken down. Moving in with me would be much easier. Grandma Kalakaua said that we should move into the place where one of us got a good night's sleep. It certainly wasn't at your place" said Steve.

"What I do with my daughter is none of your business. She likes my place," said Danny.

"See what I have to put up with?" asked Steve of Dr. Ray. She smiled slightly and gestured him to continue talking. "At least at my place, she can go to the beach and play in the ocean and sand. She'll also have her own room whenever she visits."

Danny liked the idea of Grace having her own room. The beach with the ocean was not appealing to him since that would mean Grace would be in a bikini. There is no way my daughter is wearing a bikini, he thought. Steve had a point, his apartment was a mess but it was his. Danny sighed as he remembered waking up relaxed and refreshed in Steve's bed after the whole debacle with Grandma Kalakaua. What would it be like to sleep with Steve? he wondered. "Not yet, alright. Moving in is a big step. I want to at least date before I move in with you," said Danny.

Dr. Ray became confused. She looked down at her file. Yep, it says here they're married. Maybe it was a spur of the moment thing? and who is Grace? she thought. "Who is Grace?" she asked.

"My daughter," answered Danny smiling as he thought of Grace.

"Lt. Commander, what do you think about taking your relationship back a step and start to date?"

Steve glanced at Danny then looked at the Doctor. "I can handle that but the thing with Catherine should not be brought up again. It was in the past," he answered.

"Mr. McGarrett, what do you think?" questioned Dr. Ray.

"I'll agree with it," said Danny.

The next hour of the therapy session was spent going over other problems that the two may encounter in their marriage. Dr. Ray told Steve about some anger management techniques to use for work. With Danny, she discussed communication tactics. Overall, the therapy seemed to have gone well for the two men. Dr. Ray smiled as waved goodbye to both. Interesting but manageable, she thought.

~~~  
Steve and Danny walked outside and got into the Camaro. Steve turned to look at Danny and asked "What do you want for lunch?"

Danny looked at Steve, "if you want this to be a date you're paying. I fell for that too many times now with us going somewhere and when it's time to pay it's 'I forgot my wallet, Danno'."

"If I'm paying then I chose the place," said Steve starting up the car and driving away to headquarters.

Kono smiled when she heard that. They'll be ok, she thought as she waved her waiter down for a check.

A couple of days later, the killer of the two couples was caught. It ended up being a receptionist, who actually was not working at the desk when Steve and Danny came for their appointment. Steve and Danny ended up having three dates within those two days. All but one ended with Danny sleeping over Steve's house. The cover that Chin created for the two, he erased from the databases but saved a copy on a usb since Chin had a feeling that it would not be the last time that Danny was a McGarrett.


End file.
